


Chocolate Paopu

by MarcelinaRose



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Separate from I See The Light, Valentines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 03:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcelinaRose/pseuds/MarcelinaRose
Summary: It's Valentine's Day on Destiny Islands, and Riku is anxiously waiting to give his gift to Sora. However, his fears and doubts make him want to back out. But he's too close to confessing to back out now. SoRiku. Minor spoilers for KH3. NONCANON





	Chocolate Paopu

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N): I MANAGED TO POST THIS BEFORE THE DAY ENDED THANK GOD!
> 
> Yeah, I'm still writing SoRiku fics to calm my never-ending flow of salt, and I'm thinking about writing some Xehaqus fics because I'm still a bit disappointed we never got to play as young Xehanort for the prologue so we could find out more about him and Eraqus. But their reunion got me back on my bullshit and I'm rolling with it.
> 
> So without further ado, enjoy my bullshit.

Riku knew it was a stupid idea.

He knew it was stupid the moment he started asking his mother how to make chocolate, and he knew it was even stupider when he thought of what to make out of said chocolate. But alas, Riku went through with his plan, and now that it was almost complete, he was having second thoughts and was ready to back out of it.

Valentine's Day on Destiny Islands is how it is for anyone on Valentine's Day: various couples getting each other gifts and going on dates, girls and boys alike giving their crushes chocolate and flowers to hopefully win their affections, and those who were alone spent their time indoors watching romcoms to help themselves ease the pain of loneliness.

Riku had been dreading this day since Xehanort's defeat. The rest of the Keyblade Wielders were spending their own time accordingly: The Sea-Salt Trio and Isa were hanging out with the Twilight Town gang, and the Wayfinder Trio, Vanitas, and Namine were in Radiant Garden enjoying the Valentine festival. The silverette had yet to see Kairi and Sora so far, and at that point, he was scared to. He had always imagined how it would turn out: Sora would approach him later that day and tell him that Kairi had given him chocolate, which was the part Riku couldn't care less about, and proceeded to tell the silverette he had reciprocated Kairi's feelings and that they were officially dating. At that point, Riku could forget about giving the brunette his gift because it would be pointless to gain some sort of affection.

Riku held onto the box tighter before noticing Sora and Kairi standing on the beach, and the panic in his chest rose immensely when he saw the red-head give him a small bag of chocolate, but that panic soon turned to slight anger when he saw they were clearly store-bought. The silverette believed Sora deserved the best he could get, and he was irritated to think that Kairi of all people would be lazy enough to buy chocolate instead of making some herself. Nevertheless, Sora accepted the chocolates with a nod and a smile, and Riku couldn't be mad at that. Sora was just that kind of person to accept whatever his friends gave him with little resistance, whether or not he liked the gift. This gave Riku a bit of hope, but the thought of the word rejection coming from the brunette frightened him more.

Riku's heart swelled a bit when he saw Sora's eyes light up at the sight of him, and the brunette waved to Kairi as a sign of goodbye before running towards him. If it wasn't for his fear, Riku would feel more confident about giving his chocolate to the brunette. He's never felt scared regarding anything relating to Sora before: he wasn't scared when he was protecting Sora from the Organization while he slept, he wasn't scared when he took an Aerial Blade for him, hell, he wasn't scared when he dove in Sora's dreams to protect him during their Mark of Mastery, so why was he scared now?

Sora peered at the box in his hands with a lifted eyebrow and tilted his head with a smile. "Who gave you that, Riku?" He asked innocently. Riku glanced at the box once again, noticing that the brunette didn't realize it was for him despite it being a bit obvious: the box was red to fit Sora's aesthetic, and was fitted with a black bow in the corner that had the brunette's signature crown in the middle. The silverette glanced at the bag in the brunette's hand as multiple questions ran through his mind: What kind of chocolate did you get? What did Kairi say? Scratch that, what did you tell her? Oh God, don't tell me she confessed to you. Did you confess back? Are the chocolates homemade or store-bought? God, don't let them be store-bought. You deserve better. Riku frowned with pursed lips and averted his gaze, not knowing what question to start with and worried about the answer he would get.

Sora's smile faded when he saw the silverette's troubled look, and he reached out a hand out of concern. "Riku, are you okay?" His heart couldn't help but sink whenever he could tell something was wrong. Riku was a hard person to read at times, but Sora could easily tell when the silverette was upset, and he wanted to do whatever he could to cheer him up. "Riku?"

Riku's face shot up somewhat out of surprise at the brunette's voice and glanced back to see a look of concern in those oceanic eyes he fell in love with. He looked at the box again before responding. "No one gave me anything."

"Oh," Sora's eyes lowered to the bag in his hand. "Well, Kairi gave me this. She kinda feels bad because she didn't know how to make chocolate, so she bought them instead," He looked back at Riku with a grin. "But that's okay. At least she was thinking about me. So, who's the box for?" Riku froze as a result and was half tempted to tell the brunette that it was for himself, go home, and throw the box in the trash to forget he ever made it. But Sora was right in front of him, and it would be a waste to come this far and then back out.

Riku released the breath he was holding in before slightly holding out the box. "It's actually for you." He avoided eye contact and kept his gaze towards the sand, the sound of the crashing waves following his statement. He was ready for Sora to politely decline despite being terrified to hear those words. He was ready for Sora to tell him he doesn't feel the same way. He was ready for Sora to tell him he was in love with Kairi.

Instead, he felt the box gently being taken from his hands, and he glanced back at the brunette only for his heart to melt at the soft look Sora held. "That's sweet, Riku," He responded before taking another look at the box. "I would be a bit disheartened if you didn't get me anything."

"I wouldn't leave you hanging like that. I'd do anything for you." Riku just realized what he had just said, and automatically, his cheeks burned a bright red as his eyes widened in embarrassment as he hoped that Sora didn't notice what he implied. Nonetheless, Sora kept his eyes on the box and proceeded to open it. A gasp of surprise escaped his lips as his gaze fixated on what was inside.

Sitting in the middle of a white sheet was a chocolate paopu.

Sora couldn't tell if it was covered in chocolate or it was entirely chocolate, but at that moment, he could care less. Slowly, he lifted his eyes and saw Riku averting his gaze and scratching the back of his head, the blush on his cheeks darkening the longer he waited for a response. Sora chuckled and held out the box with a smile. "I'm not expected to eat this alone, am I?"

Riku jumped at his response and jerked his head back towards the brunette, who gave him a toothy grin with a light blush. He was at a loss for words and didn't know how to react. Sora gently took one of his hands and tugged him forward. "I'll take that as a yes, then?"

"Y-Yeah." Riku couldn't help but stammer, and he wanted to curl up in a ball and disappear. He was usually known for being calm and collected, which had people believe he was either cold-hearted or hard to please. So, having someone see him flustered like this ruins the persona he was giving off, and it was embarrassing for him. However, with Sora, he didn't feel as embarrassed as he could have been.

Sora had broken off a point off of the chocolate, confirming that it wasn't a chocolate covered paopu. He wasn't very bright, but he was smart enough to know chocolate paopus were never sold in town. The brunette glanced at him again and was about to speak before Riku cut him off. "Yes, I made it myself. You deserve the best." Sora's blush darkened as Riku broke off another point and held it to the brunette's lips. Sora giggled and bit into the piece before repeating the same action towards him. Riku smirked and pulled the brunette forward by the wrist, automatically connecting their lips in a gentle kiss.

Sora's eyes widened slightly as the box slipped from his hands and onto the ground. His mind grew clouded and drowned out the sounds around him, his focus solely fixated on the silverette. The brunette cupped his cheek and began to kiss back, pressing against the silverette as his wrist that held the bitten point was still locked in Riku's grasp.

When they pulled away for air, both pairs of cheeks were flushed red and they panted hard for air. Riku nuzzled his cheek gently before taking the rest of the piece in his mouth. Sora followed suit and nuzzled the silverette's nose as a response. "Happy Valentine's, Riku." He muttered softly with closed eyes.

"Happy Valentine's, Sora." Sora brought him in for another kiss, and this time, he refused to let go as the sun lowered into the horizon behind them. Riku wrapped arms around his waist tightly and deepened the kiss between them. All of Riku's worries washed away with the tide as they were replaced with hopes and dreams for the future.


End file.
